


Failsafe

by Aecrimony



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, fellowes mews universe, gratuitous hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecrimony/pseuds/Aecrimony
Summary: Being overworked and sleep-deprived is a bad mix. (a.k.a. in which Ed doesn't get cut any slack).





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyagosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/gifts), [sainnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [32 Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718668) by [sainnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis). 



> So, this story has been in my folder for the past three years. I finally got around to finishing it. That is why it may seem so rushed. 
> 
> I own nothing. This universe was created by sainnis (you should definitely read the Fellowes Mews series; it is amazing) as a gift for nyagosstar.  
> Because I couldn't contain myself I started writing as well because this sandbox is way too much fun to play in. I hope you guys don't mind that I created a 'mud pie' as well.

**Fail-safe**

‘Honestly, Roy, I said I am fine.’ Ed snapped as he laced his black leather boots.

He was sitting on the large bed of the Winter suite, ignoring Roy’s concerns on his well-being. He totally understood that Roy was probably worried and wanted him to take it easy, but he was the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist, thank you very much!

‘Ed, you really need to take a few steps back and just relax. You are exhausted as it is!’ Roy said sternly and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leant against the bedpost. He was neatly dressed in one of his finest costumes but had not yet put on his jacket.  
His first, and unfortunately not last, meeting of the day was scheduled at 10 am. One glance at the clock told him it was almost eight thirty, which allowed them to have a nice breakfast together.

‘Pots and kettles, Prime Minister, pots and kettles.’ Edward scoffed and got up, stretching languidly, satisfied as his spine let out a very audible pop. He rolled his mismatched shoulders in order to get rid of the morning stiffness he always felt in his joints. A frown appeared on his face as he felt his automail knee twinge. It was going to rain.

Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Sometimes he regretted the fact that he had made Ed his bodyguard, despite the fantastic work he delivered. It made everything so much more complicated. Edward was never at ease these days. Sure, he had always been very vigilant before Roy became Prime Minister, but now...

Mustang’s sharp dark eyes trailed over Edward’s face. Ed was always looking over his shoulder, putting himself in front of Roy –quite literally most of the time- and this caused the dark bags underneath Ed’s eyes Roy could see all too well.

There was also the pallid skin tone. True, if he were to ask a stranger he would probably say that Ed simply had fair skin, but Roy was no stranger. He knew this was taking a toll and he felt incredibly guilty about it.  
It didn’t help that there had been a few disruptions this week. They were mainly teenagers, trying to see how far they could get without being caught by the guards.

One of them had actually managed to get as far as the garage where he had set off a small piece of firework.  
The noise had been incredibly loud, scaring both Roy and Ed out of their sleep.

 [Begin Flashback]

_Ed practically leapt out of the bed and in his dash towards the door he grabbed his shirt. The dark wooden doors burst open with a crash as he sped by, shouting something to the guards posted at the door._

_In that time, Roy hadn’t even managed to switch on the bedside lamp. But as soon as he did, he got up and threw on a bathrobe, quickly walking towards the still open door. He was stopped however by one of the guards._  
_‘I am sorry, Sir. But I can’t let you pass. Orders of mister Elric.’ The guard said with a nod._

_Roy scoffed and went back inside, closing the door. He paced towards the window, vainly trying to see what was happening outside. He cursed the windows for being sound- and bulletproof. He had no idea what the hell was going on!_

_He sat down on the bed, stubbornly waiting for Ed to return and question him until he knew every detail. It was so quiet save for his breathing and the soft ticking of the small clock on the wall. It read two in the morning._

_Roy sighed and made himself comfortable, knowing this could probably take a while._

_It really did take a while. It was 5 am when Edward returned, frozen to the bone, hair in a disarray and soot smudges on his weary face and hands. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Roy fast asleep on top of the blankets, one slipper still on his foot._  
_Stubborn man, he thought fondly and carefully threw the duvet over his lover, shielding him from the cold._

_Edward then walked towards the bathroom. It was too late to sleep now. Roy had a meeting at 8, and since adrenaline was still coursing through his blood, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore. Shower it is, then._

_He quickly got undressed and turned the water on, waiting until the spray was nice hot. The auto-mail had leeched all the warmth out of him when he had been running around in the cold. It may have been early spring, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t cold at night._

_He stepped inside and exhaled shakily. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was exhausted. His muscles ached from always being hyper-vigilant and his dreams were plagued with scenes of Roy dying because he had failed to do his job._

_Letting the scalding water pour over his head, Ed leant against the cool tile as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to imagine what could happen if he let his attention slip for just one second._  
_Tonight, a teenager had managed to slip past their defences. A fifteen-year-old boy. If a child could do this, then what damage could an adult do?_

_Bitter thoughts crept into his mind and he gasped for breath as his lungs clenched on their own accord. Was he that big of a failure? His legs started to tremble and he slowly slid down until he was sitting in the tub, the once soothing spray now pounding viciously on his body. His mismatched hands grabbed his hair and he tugged firmly, trying to quell the rising nausea._

_Finally he opened his eyes and shut off the tap. Enough of this! The only way he could ensure Roy’s safety was to take extra precautions! He’d triple the guards if he had to!_  
_He quickly got onto his feet but had to stop as dizziness wafted over him. He grabbed the railing and clenched his eyes shut as he urged himself to breathe more slowly._

_It disappeared after a few moments but the sudden onslaught had left him even more tired and vaguely lightheaded. But he pushed the uneasiness away. He could take a rest once he had fixed his own mistake._

_He quickly towelled himself dry and wrapped the large towel around his waist. He silently padded back in the bedroom and noted to his dismay that Roy was awake._  
_‘Did I wake you?’ Ed whispered softly as he walked towards the cupboard and pulled out some underwear. He quickly got dressed, throwing the damp towel on the large chair as he walked over to their bed._

_Roy blinked owlishly and then narrowed his eyes._  
_‘Why are you getting dressed? It’s five in the morning, Ed.’ He muttered and took the remaining slipper off his foot._

_‘I still have some business to attend to. This can’t wait until tomorrow.’ Ed quickly answered as he pulled on his boots. Forgoing his trademark braid, he quickly put his damp hair in a tail._

_Roy shook his head firmly._  
_‘No. You are to remain here and tell me what happened, or so help me...’ he trailed off, trying to find a suitable threat when his eyes settled on the slipper he was still holding, ‘...I will use this and you won’t be able to sit for an entire week.’_

_Edward merely raised an eyebrow and then shook his head fondly._  
_‘I will explain everything in the morning. I promise.’ He added and walked over to Roy, pressing a soft kiss against the older man’s forehead._

_Roy sighed. He was not content with that answer, but knowing Edward the best solution was to just let it slip. He watched Edward take his coat and before the man left he quickly called out._  
_‘Ed?’_

_Edward turned around, the door handle firmly in his grasp, his face wondering._  
_‘Be careful, okay?’_

_Ed flashed a white smile and then exited the room, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts in the cold, king-sized bed._

 [End Flashback]

Roy shook his head and walked towards Ed, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and rested his chin on top of Ed’s shoulder.  
‘I know you are still beating yourself up over that kid.’ Roy sighed but he quickly let go as Edward froze in his motions and turned around.

Roy had the decency to cock his head and look confused as he watched the turmoil on Ed’s face. He knew that Ed was blaming himself for what had happened, but this seriously needed to stop!  
‘It was just a kid, Ed! He was just out for some harmless mischief.’ Roy placated and dropped his arms to his sides.

Edward narrowed his eyes and Roy could see the vein on his temple starting to bulge as the man tried to calm himself.  
‘Just a kid.’ Edward reiterated, voice low and through clenched teeth.

He lowered his head and the golden bangs shielded his face from Roy, making it impossible to tell which emotion Ed was battling with.  
‘Hey...’ Roy said and took a step forward, wanting to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Edward stepped backwards and his head snapped back up.

‘Just a kid? If a kid managed to get past our guards, imagine what a grown-up could do!’ Edward spat and raised his hands in exasperation as he started pacing.  
‘I handpicked every guard that is walking around here; I came up with the suite-rotation and basically most of the shit I do to keep you from harm. But somehow, a nosy brat has managed to penetrate our forces and set the Roadster on fire! How is that harmless, Roy? You tell me, because I honestly don’t understand anymore!’ the last sentence was almost shouted as Ed nervously carded his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

Roy frowned.  
‘You never told me that he managed to set the Roadster on fire.’ He accused.

Edward let out a cold, short laugh as he shook his head.  
‘Well now you know. It probably wasn’t his intention to do so, but in the end he did. He blew up the Roadster and I am glad he didn’t blow up the entire Manor!’

He dropped down on one of the chairs, elbows on his knees and his head heavily in his hands. He was utterly defeated.

Roy noticed the change in demeanour and quickly walked towards the younger man. He placed a hand on Ed’s back as he crouched down, trying to peer into those vibrant golden eyes.  
‘It’s just a car.’ Roy reassured but Ed shook his head.

When he finally did look into Roy’s eyes, his face was sad and his eyes dull.  
‘I fucked up, Roy. Somehow a kid managed to slip past my defences. This means that someone else can do it too, someone with less good intentions. What if someone brings a bomb or a gun and manages to infiltrate the Manor? How can I be able to sleep at night, knowing that my defences aren’t failsafe? What if-‘

‘That’s quite enough.’ Roy interrupted and he looked sternly at Ed.  
He got up, ignoring his creaking knees and tilted Ed’s chin so he was looking at him directly.  
‘Edward Elric, you are the best bodyguard I have ever witnessed. I don’t care that a kid managed to sneak inside our garden. It was just a kid.’ He raised a silencing finger when Ed wanted to interject. ‘I don’t care. You hear me? You are doing all you can, and it’s all I can ask for. You are human, Ed. And...’ Roy hated himself for what he was about to say.  
‘…if you can’t handle the pressure, I will look for a new bodyguard.’

The look that Ed gave him, shattered his heart, but Roy crouched down in front of Ed, willing him to understand.  
‘I can’t have you blaming yourself for everything that happens, Ed. I can’t stand seeing you in so much pain. It is killing me. Please...’ Roy trailed off and dropped his forehead on Ed’s auto-mail knee.

He was expecting for Ed to get up and walk away, but instead a warm hand cradled his skull and he felt Ed lean forward, wrapping two arms around Roy’s head.  
‘I won’t let it take me down. You don’t have to worry, okay? Besides, I already doubled the guard, so I guess we are good for now.’ He chuckled softly and planted a kiss on the crown of Roy’s head as the Prime Minister looked up.

Ed was smiling softly and the sparkle had returned in those golden eyes Roy loved so much.  
Roy returned the smile and kissed Ed’s mouth. As they broke off he placed his forehead against Ed’s.  
‘I know I am safe. I have you.’ He murmured and intertwined his fingers with Ed’s.

* * *

 

Roy actually managed to break his pencil during his third meeting that day. He was having a hard time paying attention and it seemed Hughes had caught on. When the dreadful meeting finally ended Hughes took Roy aside and looked at him expectantly.  
‘What is bugging you, Roy? You are even less attentive than usual.’ He asked softly. His voice was kind but also firm, indicating that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Roy looked at his expensive black shoes, noticing with slight interest that there was a scuffmark on the tip of his right one.  
‘Just a few issues Ed and I are working on. It should be fine once I can convince him to take it easy for once.’ Roy answered, keeping his tone light so Maes wouldn’t notice his worry.  
That was all for naught of course because if anything Hughes became even more concerned.

‘Is he still not calming down after last week’s event?’ he queried and a frown slipped over his face as Roy shook his head.

‘I just wish I could make him realise that he is running himself down.’ Roy sighed and carded a hand through his black hair, messing it up even more.

‘You want me to have a talk with him?’ Maes asked. He knew Edward all too well. Always running around, dodging whatever was shot at him, and even if he got hit, he would keep on going. Maybe he couldn’t see it, but this was also a way of self-destruction, and it needed to stop. Or at least, Ed needed to see what he was doing to himself. Even if it meant having a heart to heart conversation with the stubborn alchemist.

Roy shook his head once more but this time as smile slipped on his face.  
‘Thanks, but no thanks. I want to try again, and I guess if it really doesn’t solve anything we will need to find another solution, even if it means taking Ed off the job.’

Hughes nodded solemnly before he playfully punched Roy’s shoulder.  
‘Did I tell you by the way? Ben’s got another straight A on his spelling bee test. Gracia and I are so proud!’

Roy couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

Edward stumbled into the Autumn suite. He quickly glanced at the grandfather’s clock on the far side of the wall. The plate read 4.55 pm. The guards would switch rotations in five minutes, meaning he was to join Roy at 5.30 pm for dinner. He just needed to grab a quick shower and wash his sweaty hair.

Today had been pretty swamped. He had rescheduled the changing of the guards with Breda and had then proceeded to figure out where the kid had managed to infiltrate, pinning it as a weak spot in their defences. He had also planted new alchemy traps all around the premises that were basically harmless, but would leave the perpetrator temporarily stunned.

It shouldn’t have been that much of a problem, but leaving the intricate traps had leeched away his energy and left him quite lightheaded.

He knew Roy would kill him if he found out he was feeling so dreadful. Well, in that case he would simply have to make sure Roy wouldn’t find out, right?  
He took off his coat and walked into the beautiful bathroom and flicked on the light. He made sure not to look into the mirror, knowing full well that he was looking awful; like dead warmed over. He didn’t need a visual to tell him that, he could feel it all too well.

He turned on the tap of the shower, letting hot water pour down. His muscles were sore and hopefully a nice hot shower would do wonders. Quickly steam started to billow up, fogging the mirrors and the one small window in the bathroom.

He tried to kick off his boots but scoffed at himself as he noticed he was wearing the once with the laces. He bent over and untied them with numb fingers. Maybe he should have eaten some more at breakfast, he thought as he pulled off his boots.

It was when he got back up that everything went topsy-turvy. Bright flashes of light shot through his peripheral vision and blood rushed through his ears.  
Not again, he through wryly and latched onto the sink. Maybe it was the damp atmosphere and the fog causing the onslaught.  
I have to turn off the tap and let in some fresh air...

He let go off the sink and staggered towards the tub, unaware of the boots lying in the middle of the room.  
He stumbled over them and went down with a crash, colliding with the marble edge of the bathtub.

* * *

 

Havoc glanced at his watch again as he stood waiting with Roy and Hughes in the foyer. 5.38 pm.  
Where the hell was Edward? He was never late. If anything, he was usually the one already waiting for Roy’s arrival.

‘Which suite did he schedule for tonight?’ Roy asked and glanced around, hoping that the cramping feeling in his gut was simply hunger and not the usual bad gut feeling he experienced when things were going to get haywire.

‘The Autumn Suite. But I don’t see what this has to do with Ed being late?’ Havoc asked.

Roy and Hughes exchanged an imperceptible nod.  
‘Havoc, you warn the guards on the landing that Ed is too late. Don’t cause any panic. Just inform them. Roy and I will go to the Autumn suite and wait there. Maybe Ed’s fallen asleep.’ Hughes joked, trying to keep it light.

They didn’t wait for Havoc’s reply but immediately rushed to the designated suite, both praying that Ed was indeed, asleep.

* * *

 

When they both arrived at the Autumn Suite, where two guards were already standing, their hearts were pumping and adrenaline was coursing through their veins. It must have been quite the sight: the first Prime Minister dashing up the stairs with the Chief of Staff hot on his heels.

One of the guards visibly stiffened, although just a little, as if he expected either a beat down or a serious tongue-lashing.  
‘What’s wrong, Sir?’ the other guard asked, his face giving nothing away of the initial shock, unlike his partner.

‘Has anyone entered the room?’ Hughes asked rapidly and slightly out of breath, whilst Roy tried to regulate his own breathing.

‘Affirmative, Sir, the previous guards have informed us of mister Elric entering the room at approximately 4.55 pm. He hasn’t left the room since.’ The guard informed and then frowned, ‘Is something the matter?’ he queried as he saw Roy and Maes exchange glances.

‘Has anyone gone inside in the mean time?’ Roy asked, expecting the worst for some reason.

The other guard now shook his head and answered: ‘Negative Sir. Is there any cause for suspicion?’

A beat.

‘We can sweep the room for you, if you like?’ the guard offered, although Roy knew it wasn’t much of an offer. They would do it anyways, knowing full well that if they wouldn’t, Ed would hunt them down and go through with one of his numerous threats.

Roy stepped forward however, ready to pull his ‘I am the Prime Minister and you will let me in as I please’- card but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

‘Go ahead.’ Maes said with a nod and watched as both guards entered the Suite.

‘What are you doing, Hughes? Ed is probably in there, asleep!’ Roy complained but a dark oppressive feeling in his chest told him otherwise.

Maes face was filled with comprehension but also worry. ‘I know Roy but don’t you think it’s at least a bit suspicious? It’s almost 6pm and Ed’s been in here for little over an hour. Ed is never late. Never.’ He punctuated when he saw the protest in Roy’s eyes.

‘I know that, Maes, probably more than you think I do but how is it even possible for something to happen? I mean, every room has two guards and the rotation is so strict I doubt anything could get through! Not to mention all the alchemy-laced traps Ed has set out. ‘

‘Yet a kid managed to get in.’ Hughes protested.

Roy rolled his eyes and was about to start a full-blown rant, the likes of Ed’s, when there was a shout. Faster than Roy had imagined, Hughes jumped in front of Roy, brandishing a knife from one of his sleeves, ready to pounce.

A guard jogged towards the door, looking distressed.  
‘The room is secure, Sir. No signs of forced entry but-‘

‘But what?’ Roy snapped, no longer in control of his feelings. Ed was in there and he could feel in his guts that something was wrong. ‘Speak up, man. Is Edward inside?’  
Grouching, he tried to push past Hughes, forgoing all politeness as worry took over.

‘He is, Sir. But he is injured.’

All right, no one was going to keep him from seeing Ed and he was damned well convinced that even Maes realised that. Hell, if his old time friend tried to stop him, he’d put on his gloves and force his way in.

‘What do you mean, he’s hurt?’ he heard Maes ask but didn’t stop from barging into the bathroom.  
The sight shocked him and he stopped and stared for a few fleeting moments.

Ed was lying prone on the cold tiled floor, his face on the white bathmat that was slowly saturating with a deep red colour.

‘I did a quick check, Sir.’ The guard said as he looked up. ‘His vitals are all stable. There are no visible injuries but I haven’t turned him because I am not sure whether he might have a spinal injury or not. The blood seems to be originated from his face but...’ he trailed off.

Roy didn’t need to hear more as he sat down next to Ed. He knew what the guard meant. Just because his back was unscathed, didn’t mean his front wasn’t.  
‘Thank you.’ Roy muttered and carded away the golden bangs from Ed’s eye.

Maes was suddenly next to him and he crouched down.  
‘I called Al. He said you should try to rouse him but not move him. He’ll be here in a couple of minutes.’

Roy nodded, his eyes never leaving Ed’s partially hidden face and as he kept on carding through Ed’s hair –mainly to reassure himself the man was still alive and to rule out any head injuries- Maes stood up and talked to the guards in the bedroom.

Then there were retreating footsteps, leaving Roy alone with Ed.

‘What happened to you, Ed?’ Roy softly queried, fingers tingling as he stroked Ed’s warm cheek. ‘Please wake up.’

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes but to Roy it felt like hours, each second feeling like an excruciating hour, each minute a lifetime.

Hurried footsteps warned Roy of someone approaching and when he looked up he saw a rather frenzied looking Alphonse.  
He gave a curt nod at Roy as he walked over to Ed.

‘How long do you think he’s been out?’ Al asked as he started palpating Ed’s neck and spine in order to rule out any spinal injuries.

Roy shook his head.  
‘I don’t know. He was like this when we found him and he hasn’t woken up yet. I don’t know how long ago it happened or if he was unconscious before that. What if he doesn’t wake up, Al?’

Al looked up.  
‘Calm down, Roy. He’s breathing on his own and I can’t feel anything wrong with his back. Let’s say we turn him around and see what’s the cause of this blood, yes? Panicking won’t help either of you.’

Roy nodded and willed his panic down. He had to help Ed, no matter how he felt.

* * *

 

‘Well, he has a clean nasal fracture. All we can do for the moment is ice it and then immobilise it. The septum is still in its right place and there are no other fractures around his face.’ Al explained as he took off his gloves and put them in a disposable bag.

They had moved Ed to the large bed as soon as it became clear that the only injury Ed sported was a broken nose. It had been a rather nasty sight but Al was optimistic, as he hadn’t needed to reduce the fracture. They had wiped away the blood so Al could rule out any other problems.

‘All we can do for now is wait until he wakes up. His pupils are equal and responsive but I’d rather wait until he wakes up to say he is a hundred percent cognisant.’ Al looked up at Roy and then got up.  
He placed a hand on the Prime Minister’s shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands.  
‘He’ll be fine, Roy. Ed’s been through worse.’

Roy nodded but didn’t let go of the tight grasp he had on Ed’s hand.

When he returned Al started cleaning up and putting away his medical utensils.  
They both sat in companionable silence but it was laced with tension. Roy started to wonder if Ed was ever going to wake up when the hand he was holding twitched.

His sharp eyes darted over to Ed’s face which was partially covered by a bag of frozen peas (because they didn’t have any suitable icepacks) and took in the dark blue bruising around Ed’s closed eyes which didn’t have to do with Ed’s fatigue. He looked as if he had had a run in with a wall and the wall had punched back.  
With trembling fingers he carded through Ed’s blond bangs.  
‘How the hell did this happen, Ed.’ Roy sighed quietly.

He felt Al’s gaze on him as he fumbled with Ed’s hair. He knew the youngest Elric wasn’t happy with the fact that every time the brothers saw each other it was under no good circumstances. Come to think of it, when was the last time the three of them had been able to sit together and enjoy a good cup of coffee? Most of the times Al ‘visited’ were when Ed was ill or injured.

Roy didn’t know if Al blamed him for that but if he did, he didn’t need to. Roy blamed himself enough as it was. Ed’s health, both mental and physical, was deteriorating, no thanks to him.  
Roy sighed wearily and took Ed’s flesh hand, pressing a soft kiss on the knuckles as he closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open however as he felt Ed’s hand clench and unclench softly.  
‘Ed?’ Roy asked, looking expectantly at the Fullmetal alchemist. ‘Open your eyes, Ed.’

Al put away his bag and pressed two fingers against Ed’s carotid artery.

Ed groaned softly as he started to regain consciousness. He clenched and unclenched his hands a couple more times before he flicked his eyes open. He didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything, he just laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling.

‘Edward? Are you back with us?’ Al asked as he flicked the penlight on again. He quickly checked the pupil reaction and was rewarded with a firm shake of Ed’s head.  
The latter blinked furiously, all the while muttering to himself. The bag of frozen peas slid off and fell with a wet slap on the ground.

‘Ed?’ Roy asked concerned as he shared a quick glance with Alphonse.

Ed swallowed and then grimaced.  
‘Why the hell was there a bag of peas on my face?’

Al and Roy chuckled relieved, glad to be finally getting a response from the Fullmetal alchemist they both loved.  
‘Well?’ Ed queried and wiped at his face, getting rid of the fluid left by the unthawing peas. Unfortunately for him, he bumped his nose in the process.

He all but yelped as he rolled onto his side, letting out a steady stream of profanities and grabbed his face in pain.  
Both Roy and Al jumped up. Roy grabbed Ed’s shoulders, whispering reassurances, telling him it was okay. Al grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it at Ed’s scrunched up face.  
‘Keep still, brother. You have a broken nose, that’s why it hurts.’

‘No shit.’ Ed grouched and rolled on his back, taking the handkerchief from Al.

The three of them sat in silence, safe from the occasional sniffle coming from Ed as he stemmed the blood flow.  
After a few minutes the young alchemist pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard.

‘Ed. What happened?’ Roy then asked, no longer able to keep silent.

If they asked him he’d probably say that Ed had been in a fistfight. But there were no signs of intrusion at all.

Ed, on his part, looked rather confused himself.  
‘I remember coming back to the room. I went to the bathroom, took off my boots and then nothing.’

‘Did you get hit? Or knocked unconscious? Was there someone else in the room?’ Roy immediately asked, clearly aggravated. If there were a perpetrator in the Manor, he would need to alert the guards immediately.

Shaking his head, Ed denied Roy’s suspicions.  
‘No, I...’ there was reluctance evident in his voice. Whatever he wanted to say, it was clearly something Ed didn’t feel like telling.

His golden eyes solely focussed on Alphonse.  
‘I think I may or may not have passed out.’ Though the phrase was muttered, the other two heard it loud and clear.

They both heard the same thing but reacted completely different. Roy shifted, almost dubious, as he wasn’t quite sure what to do, what to say.  
Al narrowed his eyes, got up and started rummaging in his bag.

Ed noticed the stiffness in his brother’s shoulders, knew what he was possibly thinking. He had seen his brother brood often enough to recognise the telltale signs.

‘You passed out?’ Roy stammered, absent-mindedly messing up his hair even more.

The younger alchemist swung his legs out of bed and got up. He started pacing like a rabid dog in a cage.  
‘I don’t know. It seems to be the only explanation. There was no one in the bathroom, except for me.’

‘How long have you slept this night?’ Al asked as he walked up to Edward, a penlight in his hand. He halted Ed in his tracks and quickly checked his brother’s pupil reaction, who, judging by the look on his face, did not like that.

‘Four hours or so.’ Ed answered, rubbing his eyes petulantly and let Al guide him back to the bed. He did not sit down however, preferring to face his little brother whilst standing.

‘Four hours… And how long do you reckon you’ve slept this past week?’

Ed knew where this conversation was headed and he didn’t like it a bit. He narrowed his eyes but was rewarded with a scowl from his little brother.  
‘Don’t even think about getting out of this one, Ed. This is serious.’ He snapped.

Roy’s eyebrows almost shot into his hair as he watched the hostility coming from the two brothers. True, he had seen both Elrics argue but this was a whole new level. He didn’t try to pacify the situation; he was to blame as well. He also had an inkling that if he were to interfere he would get Alphonse’s wrath all over him. So, being a Prime Minister and all, he decided to just watch the situation and get the verbal spanking later.

‘You should know better, brother! Of all the stupid things you’ve done, this easily manages to reach the top five!’ Alphonse began, his voice slowly starting to get louder. Ed stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest, with an indignant scowl plastered on his bruised face.

Watching from the sidelines Roy noticed the small signs of unease Ed was unconsciously showing. His trembling hands clenched in fists, the stubborn scowl plastered on his face, the tense shoulders. Even though Ed had grown progressively, Al still towered over him and somehow it seemed Ed had shrunk in the last ten minutes.

It was frustrating really. Roy knew what the problem was and what had caused it. He was one of the main reasons that caused Ed to look like this. He wanted to tell Alphonse that he was to blame but then what? Al would chastise him, tell him his brother needed rest and then leave with the threat to hospitalise Ed if he didn’t change his lifestyle. He would do that but then the next night Ed would be wide awake, in the clutches of insomnia, his mind pondering over all the dreadful events that could happen to Roy if he didn’t pay attention.

It was a vicious circle, a never-ending road that went more and more downhill. Roy feared to think what would happen when they reached the bottom. He refused to go there but it was something he should do, both as a Prime Minister and as a partner.

But he remained silent, watching Ed shrink more and more by the verbal lashing coming from his younger brother. He knew Alphonse was right, he knew the little brother was very worried and refused to see his big brother in such a state all of the time.

Ed on his part was too tired to argue; instead he just let the words pour all over him. He had given up on his defensive stance, his arms now hanging limply next to his sides. He knew his brother was right. There was no point in arguing anyways. For the first time in a while he felt like curling up in bed and just sleep. Preferably until Al had cooled off… And his head stopped aching.

‘Hey Al?’ Roy’s voice rang out, halting Alphonse mid-rant. The doctor seemed peeved and glared at Roy for stopping him.  
‘Listen I know you are angry and you have every right to be. You can even lecture me if you feel like it.’ Roy cringed at the use of ‘lecture’ but continued, ‘But right now I doubt Ed is actually taking in what you are saying. He’s wavering on his feet as it is. Maybe we should do this another time?’ Roy suggested.

Al’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he carded a hand through his hair. He glanced at his brother and sighed. Roy was right. Ed looked as if he’d been run over by a car and he was indeed wavering on his feet. It was no use to scold Edward now. He doubted his brother had been following ever since he started this rant.

‘Come on, brother.’ Al coaxed Ed back to bed. Ed blinked in shock, not quite realising what had happened and what had caused Al to suddenly be so gentle again. He had expected at least some sort of physical punishment. Not that his little brother was the type to do such things, it just seemed the most logical thing to do. He had fucked up and it was his own fault.

He slipped underneath the blankets and looked miserably at his brother.  
‘I am sorry, Al. I wish I could change it. I wish I could. Please, don’t be mad anymore.’ He whispered, his automail hand grasping Al’s wrist.  
Al’s eyes softened and he ruffled his brother’s hair.

‘Rest, brother, we will have this discussion when you are healthy and well-rested.’ Al answered with a small smile. Ed watched his brother carefully unwrap Ed’s fingers from his wrist.  
‘I’ll leave some analgesics when the pain gets too bad. I will come by tomorrow. Sleep well, brother.’ Al said and placed a small bottle filled with pills on the bedside table.

He grabbed his bags and nodded at Roy.  
‘Can I speak to you in a minute?’ he asked before opening the door.

‘Night, Al.’ Ed’s sleepy voice murmured.

‘Night, brother.’

Roy got up and tucked Ed in. He brushed the bangs away from Ed’s face and smiled softly as a golden eye cracked open and watched him.  
‘I fear he is going to rip you a new one.’ Ed sighed and intertwined his fingers with Roy’s.

Roy hushed him and kept carding his hair.  
‘It’s okay. I am the Prime Minister. I am used to this.’

The hand carding through his hair lulled Ed in a deep sleep.

* * *

 Alphonse had not been mild. At all. But it was probably justified, Roy thought as he handed the young doctor a cup of tea. Alphonse was sat on the chair in the large kitchen, elbows on the table and head cradled in his hands. Roy couldn’t blame him. He had sat like that many times before.  
‘Thanks.’ He muttered and took the cup with both hands, warming his cold fingers.

‘What do you think we should do?’ Maes asked as Roy sat down, nursing his own cup of hot tea. The Chief of Staff had joined them after he had heard loud yelling coming from the kitchen. He had thought it to be perpetrators fighting with one of the guards, judging by the noise. But it was no such thing. Instead, he had walked in on a very petulant-looking Roy sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, being chastised by the youngest Elric who was wildly gesturing and speaking loudly.  
After some encouragement and a few stern looks, Hughes had managed to calm Alphonse and get him to sit down. Whilst the water was slowly boiling and Alphonse was regaining his composure, Roy quickly filled in his old friend about what had happened after they had found Edward.

‘We could sedate him for now but then what? We can’t keep putting drugs in his food so he finally sleeps. What if something really happens and there is a threat and we can’t rouse him? Besides, it’s Ed. He will find out somehow.’ Maes cleaned his glasses on a white handkerchief that was decorated with small pink flowers and green dots (Elycia’s favourite).

Alphonse played with the handle of the cup, his cheek resting in one hand.  
‘Either way he needs to sleep properly for at least a couple of weeks. He will run himself down if this keeps going on. I can leave some tranquilizing herbs, which you can use in food. But like Maes said, we can’t keep sedating him.’

There was a silence, safe for the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the far end of the kitchen.  
‘What if you were to take a leave?’ Maes suddenly suggested, making both Roy and Alphonse look up.  
‘Hear me out. In eight days you will have a week of leave. There are no scheduled meetings or parties you need to attend to. You could go to the cottage at the lake? It is quiet and you know Ed likes it there. Or I could arrange something at the coast?’ Hughes suggested.

Alphonse nodded.  
‘That is a good idea. This way you both can be away from the Manor and just relax.’

Roy tapped his spoon against the marble table.  
‘Are you sure, Hughes? What if something happens whilst we are away?’

Hughes shook his head.  
‘You are turning into Ed. If something happens, we’ll deal with it.’

The Prime Minister nodded.  
‘I think it’s best to arrange something at the lake. You know Ed hates sand.’

* * *

 Roy stepped into the bubbling water of the hot spring. Ed was already in there, submerged to his neck, and bruised eyes closed.  
He looked so relaxed; Roy had never seen him that way in the Manor. They had their own little private wellness centre. Or so Maes liked to call it. The cottage was actually rather plain. The facilities were a wooden hut, a hot spring and of course a magnificent view on the large lake, which they used to swim in, fish or make little boat trips on. Even though it was mid-spring, they could go for a swim in the lake due to good weather forecast.

Roy nestled himself next to Ed, who lazily draped an arm around his shoulders. They both sat in silence, enjoying the heat and listening to the bubbling sounds of water and the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

‘I wish it could be like this all of the time.’ Roy sighed and opened his eyes to look at Ed. His bodyguard-slash-partner smiled wryly but did not open his eyes.  
‘Same. We should take a leave more often.’ Ed muttered and leant his head against Roy’s.

They had only been here for two days but Ed already looked a whole lot better. His hair wasn’t as dull as it had been at the Manor and his skin not as pale. Sure, the bruises adorning his face were still very vivid but all in all Ed looked considerably well.

Roy wondered if it was because of the fact that they were outside most of the time, in a secluded part of the forest, or because of the tranquilizing herbs they had been giving Ed. He still felt bad about that. But it had been necessary, especially the first four days since the incident. It had worked well and Ed had been sleeping –albeit under sedation- very solid for four days. The first day had come with quite some panic.

Al had warned him about the possible side effects of the herbs. It included grogginess and lethargy. Now, Edward Elric and grogginess was not a good combination. He had been very hard to rouse and Maes had started to freak out. Had they given Ed an overdose? Did Ed have brain damage after all? Was he going to die?

It was when Ed told them to either shut the hell up or leave that they knew he was all right.

Roy couldn’t help but smile at that thought. It was also the same day when Ed had found out that Alphonse had placed a small plaster on Ed’s nose to make sure it wouldn’t worsen. Ed had tried to take it off of course but after receiving a patented death glare from his little brother who had walked in at the right moment, he refrained from doing so.

The plaster was still covering Ed’s nose so Al’s glare had worked. Maybe the youngest Elric could teach him. It would definitely come in handy at some time.

Ed’s head thudded against Roy’s jaw, shaking the latter out of his reveries. Peering down he saw that Ed was dozing, completely content with being here.

He was going to have to slowly stop with the herbs. They didn’t want Ed to find out or become too dependent on them. But every little bit of sleep Edward could get was a gift. Al also recommended lavender-drops on a tissue underneath Ed’s pillow. Roy didn’t trust herbal remedies that much but it seemed to help in Ed’s case.

Roy closed his eyes as well, listening to the birds singing in the large forest, the soothing sound of bubbling water and Ed’s soft snores. He could stay here forever.

 

 

* * *

They had a picnic on the shore of the lake that afternoon. Armed with a glass of lemonade and sat on beach chairs, the two of them watched the lake spread out in front of them.  
‘How about going for a swim?’ Roy asked as he laid back. He looked sideways at Ed, whose skin was getting tanned by the sun. The younger man looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
‘Swim? Isn’t it a bit too cold for that?’

Roy rolled his eyes.  
‘It may be Spring but it is 27 degrees. It’s too hot!’ Roy complained. Edward rolled his eyes at Roy’s antics.  
‘The Flame Alchemist complaining about the heat, that is something you don’t hear every day.’ He chuckled and closed his eyes once more. ‘You can go for a swim if you like. I’d rather not. Besides, I need to make sure there isn’t any danger. And I want to enjoy the view.’ He opened one eye and looked slyly at Roy.

Roy chuckled as he got up and placed a kiss on the tip of Ed’s nose.  
‘Such a spoilsport but fair enough, enjoy the view. 900 Cenz that you will join me in five minutes.’

Ed looked at him with a grin.  
‘Oh, it is on, mister. Better pay up because I am so not getting in that water.’

Roy shrugged and strutted towards the lake, making a show out of it as he cockily swayed his hips. Ed rolled his eyes. He watched the Prime Minister enjoying himself in the clear water of the lake as if he were a child. Roy had to admit, despite the heat, the water was rather chilly but not so that he was freezing. It was soothing. He sighed deeply, swimming around the pier and diving, trying to find interesting things. This was one of the lakes where the water was the clearest. It was so clear you could see the bottom but the thing was that it was also very deep at some parts. You could keep swimming down but not reach the bottom.

Roy, being a Flame Alchemist, wasn’t too keen on rain but he did enjoy an occasional swim. Ed liked to swim as well but he couldn’t do it for too long due to the automail pulling him down. Granted, he had been training his muscles back at the Manor’s private pool, but it was still exhausting. Roy remembered a couple of years ago when Ed had been swimming for an hour and had to be pulled out by Hughes and Roy because he had been too exhausted to get out on his own.

Looking back at the shore he saw Ed getting up from the chair. A quick glance on his watch made him grin. Five minutes had passed but only just. Oh, the sly bastard. He didn’t get in however. He stood there, water lapping at his feet, gazing at something in the distance with a frown. Roy looked back and saw that there were dark clouds looming in the distance.

A thunderstorm? Now? Roy wondered as he swam back to the shore. On his way back, Ed had gotten a large towel from the picnic-basket and handed it to the soaking wet Flame Alchemist once he got out of the water.  
‘The weather sure does change fast in the mountains.’ Roy muttered as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders. A gush of wind went through the forest. Roy looked at Ed who was still staring at the distance with a small frown.  
‘Something wrong?’ Roy asked as he wrapped his damp arms around Ed’s waist. Ed shook his head and smiled.  
‘No, but we should get back inside. I am not sure when it will hit but we’d rather not get caught when it begins.’

They packed their picnic-basket and beach-chairs and then headed back inside. Whilst Roy got dressed, Ed lit the fireplace and closed all the windows. The clouds looked particularly threatening. The weather forecast hadn’t said anything about early Summer storms. Granted, it had been particularly hot for Spring, but still, Ed hadn’t anticipated it and the fact that he hadn’t didn’t sit too well with him.

He was standing on the front porch, the wind that had picked up pulled little wisps of hair out of his braid, when Roy stood next to him. His hair was combed back and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants.  
‘Looks nasty, doesn’t it?’ Roy muttered as he wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist.

Ed nodded and rolled his shoulders. It hurt. He should have known that a storm as coming, he had felt it coming. Had felt it in his automail joints. At first he had thought it was maybe exhaustion but his lack of attention had caught him off guard. Then again, the weather did change fast in the mountains. Usually when a storm was coming he’d feel it at least half a day before it would hit. Now he hadn’t. Didn’t take away he was in pain however.  
‘You okay?’ Roy whispered softly, stroking Ed’s side. He knew that Edward was hurting when large storms were coming. When he was younger he’d become fidgety at first, then angry and sneering at everyone, taking out his pain in a verbal way. In the end he’d curl up in pain and refuse to move.

On days when Al called in to inform that Edward was sick, Roy knew a thunderstorm was coming. He’d ask if the youngest Elric would be all right and if they needed anything. Al would always reply that this wasn’t the first time.

As Edward got older he learnt how to control his emotions. Instead he became silent, stubbornly fighting against the ache. He’d usually go to bed early and curl up underneath the blankets. The look of gratitude on his face when Roy brought him a painkiller was in a way adorable. Ed hated to admit his pain and to strangers he would look all right. However, Roy knew every time.

No, scratch that. He knew most of the time. The older Edward turned, the better he got at downplaying his symptoms. It was something that both Roy and Al detested.

‘Yeah. I hope it will pass quickly.’ Ed muttered and he slung his flesh arm around Roy’s shoulders and steered them towards the large couch. They snuggled against each other and Ed sighed contentedly when Roy slung the duvet around the both of them.

They were discussing some political matters when Ed winced. The wince was followed by a heavy thunderclap. Roy looked at Edward. The man was staring at the heavy overcast sky and gritting his teeth. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the room in vibrant white light and was almost immediately followed by thunder which made the house shake.

Roy looked up alarmed. ‘That one was really close.’ He spoke.  
‘Not a good sign.’ Edward whispered, his voice laced with pain. He suddenly bent over, grabbing the automail-shoulder and gritted his teeth. The next thunderclap was possibly worse than the previous.

Roy stared out of the window, just a few minutes before he could see the edge of the forest in the dusk. Now, there was a thick sheet of rain pouring down, as if the floodgates themselves had opened. Next to him, Ed shifted uneasy. Roy focussed his attention back to his partner and noted to his dismay that there was sweat trickling down Ed’s temples. It wasn’t because of the heat.

The Prime Minister got onto his feet and softly caressed Ed’s cheek. ‘Stay here, I am going to get you a couple of painkillers.’ Ed slightly leant into the touch and when he whimpered, Roy wasn’t sure whether it was because of the pain or the loss of contact.

Maes had made sure that they always had a fully stocked apothecary with the most needed things in the bathroom. There were simple things such as band-aids, rolls of tape, tweezers, bandages but also more advanced things like I.V. lines, blood transfusion-sets, scalpels, oxygen-therapy and a whole lot more. They usually didn’t need that stuff, fortunately. But Maes had given Roy a wary eye when he had said something along the lines of: overkill. Even Al admitted that the apothecary was pretty fine.

Looking into the cabinet, Roy fished out some painkillers. He frowned when the lights flickered. Huh, the storm must be really bad. He filled a cup of water and headed back when the lights turned off with a snap. It was pitch black.

‘Roy?’ Ed yelled from the living room. Roy could hear him get up and stumble over something. There was the sound of glass shattering and a bit-back curse.  
‘Stay there, Ed! I am coming towards you!’ Roy yelled back. He blindly stumbled back towards the cabinet and knocked over a few pill bottles before he found the desired item. He felt the course fabric under his fingers.

As he pulled his alchemy gloves on, he snapped his fingers. A small flame, like a candle started burning, allowing Roy to see a bit more.  
‘On my way, Ed. Just stay where you are.’ Roy called out.

He started the small trek back towards the living room when there was a blinding blue-white flash followed by a sound as if the heaven tore open. Roy cringed as he heard Ed curse in agony. He didn’t get to give Ed the much-needed pain-relief, as there was another ripping and crashing sound. But this one was different. It almost sounded like a falling tree?

There was a huge crash, wood splintered like matches, glass broke and over all the noise, Roy heard a single word before everything turned to darkness: ‘Roy!’

* * *

 

Something wet splattered on his cheek. It was so cold, he barely suppressed a violent shiver rippling over his body.  
‘Ed, can you close the window please? I think it’s raining inside.’ Roy muttered, curling more in himself, trying to retain some heat.

‘Ed?’ Roy tried again when there was no response. Blindly, Roy moved his arm to Ed’s side of the bed. His fingers scrabbled against some rough exterior. It felt like bark, Roy thought bemusedly. Why did that seem so off? Roy couldn’t tell. He must have had too much to drink last night. He should reprimand Maes for bringing out the good champagne; his head was pounding up a storm. When more water started to hit his face Roy groaned and opened his eyes. If Ed was standing above him with a pitcher of water, he’d kill him.

Roy stared at branches and leaves, which were much too close for his liking. Did he fall asleep in a treehouse? Roy frowned, thinking hard about past events. He remembered snapping a pencil in half last meeting. He couldn’t remember why though. Then there was a visual of thawing peas. Roy chuckled at that and stretched his hand to touch the wet leaves. Someone had been yelling at him as well. Argh, why was his mind so fuzzy? Did someone spike his drink when he wasn’t watching? Ed would kill him if he found out…

Wait a minute. Ed? Roy’s gloved hand touched the leaf and everything flooded back to him. The thunderstorm. Painkillers. Lights went out. A huge cracking sound. The tree.

Roy’s eyes opened wide. Above him there was a huge oak tree, precariously close to his face and being held up by the walls of what was left of the cottage. Glass, wood, ceramic was spread everywhere and rain was still falling down from the gaping hole in the ceiling, freezing Roy to the bone.

Oh heavens no! Ed was here as well. Why was it so silent? He had to find Ed! Roy shifted, placing an arm underneath his weary body. He yelled as a sharp pain shot through his leg. Through the haze of tears he saw his left leg pinned to the ground by what seemed a wooden stake. Blood was pooling around him.  
‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Roy spat, sitting upright and cradling his injured leg.

This wasn’t good. He was pinned to the ground, quite literally, Ed was out there somewhere and he couldn’t even go find him! Why couldn’t they ever get a break? Why was it that some weird shit like this always had to happen to them? Were they cursed? Weren’t they allowed to have a bit of happiness?

There was rummaging not too far away from him. Roy’s breath got stuck in his throat.  
‘Roy?’ a muffled voice called out.

 _Oh bless his lucky stars._  
‘Ed! I am in here!’

‘Oh thank the heavens. Are you okay?’ Ed asked and Roy could hear him moving heavy objects away.

‘Yeah, well, I have been better.’ Roy chuckled, trying not to worry his partner. The pain lacing his voice gave him away however.

The scrabbling stopped.  
‘Roy? What do you mean by that?’

‘Well, uh…my leg. It’s hurt pretty bad.’ Roy groaned. ‘And I’m freezing.’

There was a curse and the scrabbling got more loud and violent.  
‘Of all the things it had to be a fucking tree.’ Ed spat frustrated. Roy smiled bitterly and rested his forehead against the rough and wet bark of the tree.  
‘I’m almost through. Hold on, Roy!’

Roy chuckled. ‘Why don’t you just blast the tree away?’ Damn, he was exhausted. And cold.

‘Because I don’t know what’s keeping the tree from falling down. If I just blast my way in it could mean that the tree completely falls on you. I have to find the foundations of the house so I can create support, strong enough to hold this massive tree up.’ Ed explained rapidly. ‘Can you believe that of all the trees surrounding the cottage, it is the largest and oldest that fell?’

It was silent.  
‘Roy?’ a breath. A heartbeat. No answer.

There was a clap and a loud shatter.

* * *

 

He was actually pretty comfortable. Better than when he woke up with that awful hangover. He was used to hangovers. When he was in the military he’d get them regularly. The only difference now was that these hangovers were caused by expensive liquor, rather than cheap knock-offs.

Roy exhaled deeply, clutching the pillow underneath his head. There was a chuckle above him, which made him frown. Since when did he have chuckling pillows? Come to think of it, this one wasn’t as soft as the ones he was used to. Still, this one was by far the most comfortable one he had had.

‘Open your eyes, Roy.’

Wow, did they have an alarm clock incorporated in his pillow? Technology was getting really advanced as of late. Something cold tapped his cheek. When Roy gave a groan in response, said cold thing moved down his shirt. Roy’s eyes shot open.  
‘Holy hell, Ed, that is cold!’ he cursed, glaring at Ed above him. Ed chuckled and took his automail hand out of Roy’s shirt.  
‘About time you woke up. I have been trying to rouse you for the past half hour. At first I thought you were still unconscious but when you started grabbling my leg I knew you were waking up.’ Ed sighed and carded through Roy’s damp hair. ‘Unfortunately it’s quite a nightmare you woke up to.’

Roy looked around. From what he could tell they were still in the bathroom. He recognised those tiles even though they were muddy and some cracked.  
‘Fill me in, please. Everything is so muddled.’ Roy muttered, content with lying in Ed’s lap.

Ed sighed again. ‘Well, there was the thunderstorm. You went to the bathroom to get some painkillers. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. At first I thought we were under attack but then I saw that tree come crashing down.’ Ed still absent-mindedly carded through Roy’s hair. ‘I freaking flipped my shit when the heaviest part crashed through the roof of the bathroom. I’m telling you. That cabinet saved your life. In more than one way.’

Roy frowned and glanced up at Ed with incomprehension.  
‘A big part of the tree fell on the cabinet, making sure it wouldn’t crush you like a big. Also one of the branches skewered your leg. So, yeah, I made use of all the tools inside. I secured the tree as well, so there is no more falling hazard.’  
‘Huh.’ Roy muttered.

Ed ruffled Roy’s hair. ‘Stay awake, old man. Apart from shish-kebob’ing your leg, you also have a head injury. I doubt you have a concussion but I’d still prefer it if you stayed awake. Even if it is to keep me company.’

Roy groaned and carefully sat upright. With the help of Ed he sat against the wall. He eyed the damage in the small bathroom. Support beams created by alchemy were indeed holding up the tree. The cabinet looked pretty dented but still looked as sturdy as ever. Ed had emptied it out however. In a small corner, close to the toilet and sink, Ed had made a small den. It was the only place where there was still roof left, sheltering them from the rain. Ed had apparently grabbed the essentials from both the kitchen and bedroom. To make things a bit more comfortable he had lit some candles as well.  
‘It’s like a camping trip.’ Roy commented.

‘Yeah, a camping trip gone wrong, if you ask me.’ Ed smiled. ‘Well, if anything we can camp out here for another two to three days. I doubt it will take that long for Maes to figure out something’s happened. He usually expects I call every day. He’s going to be surprised to find out there is no electricity in this area. Tree snapped the power line. Generator’s busted as well.’

‘Do you think you could repair it?’

Ed kept silent. He looked away as Roy gazed at him.  
‘Is it that beyond repair?’

Ed shook his head. ‘No, I did try to repair it but truth be told. Securing that tree and stabilising the roof kind of wore me out. I also had more pressing matters, such as making sure you weren’t bleeding out on me.’ He answered with a nod at Roy’s leg, which was hidden underneath a thick blanket. Roy threw the blanket off and eyed the thick white bandage around his thigh. There were a few bloodspots covering the stark white bandage.  
When he looked away from his leg he noticed that Ed was subtly trying to hide his legs. Or whatever was left of it anyways. The automail leg looked terribly busted. It was a mess up until the knee. Wires poked through a makeshift splint. His other foot was bandaged.  
‘Ed. What is that?’

Ed had the decency to look proper embarrassed.  
‘Well, most of the tree fell on the bathroom. I got stuck as well but luckily for me, I can’t really die from skewering my leg. Seems we have matching injuries.’ He chuckled darkly.

‘And your foot?’

Ed wiggled his flesh toes.  
‘Stray glass. I guess that’s why I didn’t really try to fix the house. It’s not as if I can get up and walk around. It was hard enough to get the most essential things.’  
Roy sighed deeply, he couldn’t even be mad at Ed. He had only done what was best in their current fucked up situation. Now he had gone back to survival mode. Roy rested his head against Ed’s shoulder.  
‘Thanks for saving me, Edward. Again.’

Ed rested his head against Roy’s.  
‘I will save you until the end of times.’ Their hands intertwined as they both watched the rain pour down.

* * *

 

Maes had rarely seen a sight like this one. He had been suspicious when Ed hadn’t called in. That hadn’t been according to their agreement. So of course he had assembled a small team and had headed out to the lake.

‘The tree’s a nice addition. Roy’s way of decorating?’ he had commented as they had loaded both men in the small van. The two of them had been camping out for a day and a half. They looked worse for the wear but they were not in danger. The branch had penetrated through Roy’s thigh muscle and fat layer. Back at the Manor, Al would be able to stitch it up. Ed’s leg required some work as well. Winry had already been contacted.

Now the two campers were sitting in the spacious living room of the Manor. Roy was slumbering on the large velvet sofa, his injured leg stretched out. Ed was reading a book but was falling asleep more than anything else.

Al hadn’t been in the best of moods when he found out both his brother and the Prime Minister return in tatters from their so-called holiday.  
‘Looks as if you’ve been mauled by a bear.’ Al huffed as he plucked stray bits of glass out of Ed’s foot.  
‘If it was a bear, I would have won.’ Ed had retorted. It had earned him a half-heartedly glare.  
‘You are an idiot, brother.’ Al sighed, disinfecting the foot and taking his tools to stitch some of the cuts.

‘Yeah, I can’t really disagree.’ Ed smiled, leant over and ruffled Al’s straw-blond hair. Al rolled his eyes and gently took care of his brother’s foot. After the whole sewing session, Al had relieved Ed from the plaster on his nose, declaring his brother was ugly enough as it was.

‘Well, if anything. You do look better. In a way.’ Al said as he put his tools away. He eyed Ed critically.  
‘I somehow do feel better. You think it’s the fresh mountain air?’ Ed joked, getting another eye-roll from his brother.

‘Go to sleep brother. I will check up on Roy. He might have to walk around on crutches for a couple of weeks.’ Al washed his hands.

‘Tell him, that I am rooting for him.’

Al froze and slowly turned his head to look at Ed.  
‘Did you just…’

Ed looked innocent.  
‘I’m going out on a limb here and say that you don’t really like puns. Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Al.’

Al narrowed his eyes as he wiped his hands.  
‘Of all the puns…’ he grumbled and grabbed his bag.

‘Come on Al! Quit beating around the bush. It will be oak-kay! But I will take a leaf out of your book and sleep like a log.’ Ed drawled.

Before he exited, Al glared at Ed.  
‘The root of the problem is, brother, that you are barking up the wrong tree.’

_Einde._

**Author's Note:**

> This little 'mud pie' was unbeta-ed but heck, I have re-read the first part over and over again in three years time. I doubt there are any major mistakes there (and if there are: shame on me...). The part I have written last week starts where they are in the Lake lodge. Because I was so fed up with this whole story I re-read it once and then decided to just post it. I don't want this to be stuck in my folder for another three years...


End file.
